Flyboy Take me Away
by SpeedBump
Summary: ignore this....this is purely for me....unless you haven't read it yet!....then come read!:)


This is REVISED because I went through and some of the stuff I wrote was kinda silly and stuff....so this is the new IMPROVED version.....plus I haven't had anymore ideas and I'm bored.....or rather I don't want to do HW....:)....same diffrence...any ways.....ON WITH THE NEW IMPROVED FIC!!!:)....not to mention better A/Ns....:)   
  
  
Harm sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He tossed the files onto the coffee table in front of him and leaned back on his couch. He didn't know why he was so uncomfortable. But acctualy, he did. He knew exactly why. Because Mac was engaged to Mic and their engagement party was tomorrow. He sighed again. How did things get this messed up?   
  
Harm sighed again. He recognized the fact that he was jealous, but that somehow didn't explain the entirety of his feelings. There was more there.   
  
Harm jerked at the soft knock on his door. He sighed again and lethargicly got up off the couch and moved towards his door. He hoped it wasn't Renee, he just somehow couldn't take any more perky platinum blonde fun (A/N:Hey! I'm a blonde! I resent that remark!....take it back!...:)). He peeked through the door hole and he felt his chest freze. Mac stared down the hall, avoiding the peep-hole. He stared for a long moment. Mac didn't look well.   
  
Harm opened the door and Mac looked guiltily at him, her eyes were red and her face was blotchy, but her gaze was calm and steady. He swallowed and muttered.  
  
"Hello Mac." She stared at him a moment and then seemed to come to her senses. She blinked and her gaze slid past him. She pulled out files under her arm and turned them over in her hands, watching them, not looking at him. Her voice, when she spoke was soft.   
  
"I came by to discuss the case." Harm nodded and moved to the side so Mac could get past him. She hesitated and glanced up at him then she slid smoothly by him.  
  
She placed the files on the coffee table and remained standing in the middle of the room. Harm turned around and looked at her. She didn't meet his eyes, crossing her arms and stareing around the room at the bookshelfs (A/N: or what ever the heck he has in there...you know...:)) Harm paused at the kitchen door.   
  
"Would you like something to drink?" He offered hesitantly. Mac opened her mouth to respond, and then she closed her eyes and turned away.   
  
"I didn't come over here for the case." Harm raised his eyebrows and his heart gave a big leap. Something was up.  
  
"Just came for the atmosphere then?" She might have smiled, he couldn't be sure since her back was turned to him, but he heard a suspicious sniffle. "Mac?" He could feel his pulse moveing in his temples. He catiously moved closer. "Are you crying Marine?" He laid a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were firmly denying the exsitance of the tears pooling in them as well as his own gaze.   
  
Harm felt his heart break. Damn him. Why was she crying.? Why didn't he know why she was crying? It was his duty to be the big strong rock that stood between hurt and his Sarah. His Sarah. Damn.   
  
She ducked her head and brushed away the tears and her voice was slightly muffled.  
  
"Alright flyboy, here's how it's going to go down." She raised her head and gazed at him, fresh tears glinting in her eyes. "I'm going to tell you what it was that made me drive way the hell over here and then I'm going to turn around and walk out of your apartment, get in my car, and go home where I will finaly get some sleep. Okay?" Harm stared at her, his heart beat almost audible. He raised his hand to her cheek and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. He focused on his thumb and asked, not agreeing,  
  
"Why are you crying?" She shivered at his touch and politely moved aside. Harm felt like crying when she did that. Her eyes met his and her gaze flinched to the wall over his right shoulder. She turned partialy away, faceing the window. Her voice was muted, barely carrying to his ears.  
  
"I'm crying because-" she paused for a long moment. Harm raised his eyes to her face again, her cheek streaked with tears. She appeared to be grinding her teeth. Finaly the war within herself was resolved and she finished. "-because I think I'm in love." Her eyes filled with tears again and she choked out, "-with you."   
  
Harm began to breathe again. She continued to sob bitterly and openly, refuseing to look at his face. She was still crying. Why was she crying? Was he ever going to know why she was crying or was he just going to sit there and watch?   
  
He was searching for words when she turned to go, her eyes lowered to his chest. He suddenly felt something in him snap (A/N: ka-POW:)) and he slowly brought his hand to her chin and forced it upwards towards his face. He opened his mouth, prepared to say something, anything to get his Sarah to stop crying, but her fingers found his lips and she shook her head silently as her eyes finaly found his.   
  
"I just wanted you to know." the words were jagged and brokenly whispered between them in the empty silence of his apartment. He could hear her breath and he saw her shiver again as she stared at his mouth. Then she smiled bitterly, traced his bottom lip with her fingers and turned and left.   
  
Harm stood there for a long time, stareing at the opposite wall of his living room.  
  
  
The next morning Harm walked into the bullpen of the JAG offices, his eyes searching for Mac. He passed her office. She was sitting at her desk. Her eyes met his over a folder and stayed on his as he approched her office. They flicked back down to the file as he entered the door to her office. He shut the door and leaned against it stareing at her. She spoke quietly, her voice not betraying any emotion.  
"Good Morning." He stared at her, not moveing. Her eyes flicked to his and then back to the folder. The folder trembled. "You keep stareing and your eyes will stick." Harm reached over and shut the blinds in the window to her office and sat down on a table near the door. He crossed his arms and stared at her some more. She sighed and tossed the folder onto her desk. She looked up and returned his gaze solidly, no expression on her face. Harm sighed.   
  
"You can't pretend it didn't happen." She shrugged.  
  
"No, but I can ignore it, and I think we've been doing that for a while now." Harm looked down and balled his hands into fists.   
  
"Do you want to marry him?" Mac stared blankly at the folder on the desk, her hands crossed on the surface before her.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?." Her voice was barely audible and it was soon swallowed by the yawning silence.  
  
*I said I wanna touch the earth,  
I wanna break it in my hands.  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly.  
I wanna sleep on the hard ground   
in the comfort of your arms  
on a pillow of blue bonnets  
and a blanket made of stars  
Oh it sounds good to me.*  
  
  
Harm slid off his barstool and tossed a few bills onto the counter. Over the course of 4 hours he had managed to drink an entire half a glass of beer. The beer nuts were a different matter though. He grimaced at the empty bowl and made his way outside. He wasn't drunk, but he caught a cab anyways.   
  
He nervously shifted his weight outside Mac's door. He heard voices from under the door as he sighed and knocked. He heard each tick his watch made as it counted off the seconds in the sudden quiet in the sunlit hallway. He heard someone lean against the door to see out the peep-hole and he grinned at the bottom of the door. Mac wasn't as tall as she thought she was. There was a long silence and then the lock scraped open and the door swung inwards. Mac leaned across the opening, her eyes unflinchingly locked on Harm's. When she spoke her voice was quiet and controlled.  
  
"Hello Harm." Harm flinched. Crap! He didn't have reason. He searched franticaly for a moment then came up with the same lie they both used.  
  
" I need to speak with you about the case." Mac nodded and glanced over her shoulder.   
"Just a minuet Mic!" Harm grimaced. How did that man beat him to everything?   
She slipped out of the doorway and stood with her back against the door, her arms crossed, her eyes periceing with intensity. Harm looked down, unwilling to look at the perfect way the sunlight warmed her skin and glinted in her eyes. He opened his mouth to talk, but he suddenly couldn't find any words. Mac cleared her throat and tilted her head up just enough to be stubborn.   
  
"I take it this isn't about the case." Harm smiled at the floor. He cleared his throat and glanced at her.  
  
"I just have to say something." Mac's stubborn chin was unforgiving (A/N: can a chin BE unforgiving?....oh! That's a good question!:)....or if you're really good at BS...an ESSAY TOPIC!....:)...anyways...none of this is pertinant...(sp?)..:)...so I shall get back to the ever important scene....an who carrs abou speelin anywhaz?:)).  
  
He took a deep breath and stepped close to her. He heard her breath catch and he looked down into her wide brown eyes. Her jaw was clenched and her lips were pressed tight against each other, but her eyes were locked on his and he read no warning in them. Her hands were at her sides now, pressed back against the door. He paused a moment and watched her pulse beating rapidly under the smooth skin of her neck Then he placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her.   
  
He could feel her stiffening and he knew the second he pulled away this Marine was about to kick his sorry ass down the hall. He was tensing to leap clear when she sighed and her entire body relaxed and he felt her mouth softening as she swayed into the kiss. The lightbulbs and fireworks exploded. For that long moment there was no Mic Brumby on the other side of the door, and there was no Renee a cell phone away. There was just Harm and Mac. Harm wrapped his arms around Mac and pulled her closer. Her own arms circled his waist and she moaned softly. Harm laughed, breaking the kiss. He felt Mac go stiff again as she came to her senses, and her arms slowly departed from his waist. Harm smiled down at Mac who was refuseing again to meet his eyes. He smiled and rubbed fresh tears from her cheek where they had trickled. She sucked in her breath and stumbled slightly. He grinned which earned him a glare. She looked at him defiantly and crossed her arms again.  
  
"I belive you wanted to tell me something?" Harm smiled and pulled her to him so that his mouth was by her ear. He stood quietly for a while trying to find the right words and he could feel her heartbeat against him. He smiled at the thought of the man on the other side of the door. This Sarah was his. Mic could get his own Sarah. The words finaly came to him and he muttered,  
  
"It never was her I was kissing, and you weren't the only one crying." He heard Mac's breath catch again and he smiled.   
"I just wanted you to know." He pulled away and walked off down the hall, unaware of the fact that Mac slid down the door to the carpet and stared after him, her breath bursting irradicaly from her lungs and her pulse pounding in her throat. (A/N: was it as good for you as it was for me?...:))   
  
Mac went back into her apartment slowly, still trying to steady her breathing. She walked into her living room, and found Mic reading titles on her books. She watched him for a moment and then cleared her throat. Mic turned around..   
  
"What did Harm want?" Mac sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Mic. I don't think I can do this."   
  
  
4 MONTHS LATER! (A/N:in my stories, the females are STILL not hussies! They wait the proper amount of timeafter dumping people they were about to marry....)  
  
Harm stared at Mac, who was sitting on the couch, head tilted back, trying to sleep, from the doorway of his bedroom. Mac flushed and smiled, her profile silluetted by the dark of his living room. It had been a long night of files for them. Mac's feet rested a top a stack of paperwork on Harm's cofee table.   
  
"You keep stareing and I'll sic my dog on you." Harm grinned and moved closer. Mac watched him, her eyes large in her face from her seat on his couch. He reached her and held out his hand. She frowned but let him pull her to her feet anyways. He pulled her close to him and began slowly swaying to nonexistant music. Mac sighed and laid her head on his shoulder and tucked her arms around his neck.  
  
*Cowboy take me away.  
Fly this girl as high as you can   
into the wild blue.  
Set me free, oh I pray.   
Closer to Heaven above   
and closer to you.  
Closer to you.  
  
I wanna walk and not run   
I wanna skip and not fall.  
I wann look at the horizon   
and not see a building standin tall.  
I wanna be the only one  
for miles and miles.  
Except for maybe you   
and your simple smile.  
Oh it sound good to me.  
Yes it sounds so good to me.*  
  
Harm smiled into the dark of his living room and muttered,  
  
"I have a confession to make." Mac sighed into his neck   
  
"hhmmmm?" Harm grinned again.   
  
"I'm in love with you Sarah." Mac smiled sleepily at him.  
  
"Flyboy take me away." Harm grinned down at her and manuvered her towards his bed room, his heart, once restless with eneregy, filled with peace and love. He kissed the sleepy faceof the woman he loved and muttered.  
  
"My Sarah." A smile was his only response.  
  
  
YAY!!!!! :):)...I hope that was better....:)kay...I'm going to go to bed now...i have school tomorrow...:)....so yeah...g'night y'all...:)....and if some of you poor people have NEVER heard of the Dixie Chicks....go to your local CD store and pick up FLY or Wide Open Spaces...they both kick butt....:)...but you don't have to...just if you wanna....:)  
  
hmmmmm good chicks quotes....hmmmm....okay here we go...:)  
  
"I go back to the bus one day and they're standing there going "no, you have more, mine are just deeper." and I go "what are y'all doing?" and she goes "we're argueing over our butt dimples.".....so we're very humble..."....:) --Natalie  
  
"So far we haven't gotten any underwear thrown at us yet, but if we do, boxers please, no breifs!"-Martie... 


End file.
